brokenuniversesfandomcom-20200214-history
Deville of Huckebein
Deville of Huckebein '''(Real Name: '''Roger Deville) is a member of the Huckebein Family, an interdimensional crime family that's been active prior to the TSAB-SCC War. While a man of few words, he is extreme loyal to Curren Huckebein, leader of the family. Looking into his past, one cannot seem to think it might be related to his own family. Appearance With broad shoulders, the shirtless man looks over. Dark blue eyes match is equally dark blue hair, striking an innate fear in most people. For all his brutish strength, stoic demeanor, and fearsome size, there is a little spark seeing the rest of the family by his side, and more importantly, between Curren and himself. His theme is Mockingbird and his BGM is Fighting, Even More Fighting. Biography As a young man in Rasigall, he attended Erich Academy where he met the love of his life. She was a rather sickly woman, having stayed in the same grade twice. Despite this, the two managed to attend university together and graduate as well. They were inseparable, loving each other until her untimely death in 0069 Magical Century. It was due to a rare genetic disease known as Manaburn, where the mana of a person overwhelms the body, leaving them incredibly weak. This, combine with her weak constitution, led to many problems with her health. However, Roger had one child with her. A young girl named Xenia. By whatever reason, it seemed that Xenia was destined to inherit her mother's genetic defect, yet she showed no signs of it. This intrigued the local branch of Vandein Industries. Through ransom, extortion, exploitation,the young girl taken by them as Deville walked on a wanton crusade for his daughter. It was discovered in 0084 when the Huckebein family were making their first move, Xenia Deville was one of the failed test subjects by Vandein Industries. She was killed by her own father. Powers As an Eclipse Virus infectee, Deville amasses a great ability for regeneration. However, he specializes in iron-clad defense as many of the tools used by the Provisional Alliance of Time-Space uses mass weapons that can vaporize him. As such, his reacted form takes on a hulking black giant with incredible strength. A single slash could cleave a path in a thick-wooded forest. His greatest asset is his teleporting powers, able to reappear mid-swing to a targets weak-spot. This has been his signature ability to kill his targets, whether out of pragmatism or believe that he needs to need end his evil acts quicker. *Insert jokes about '{Teleports behind you} Nothing personal, kid' here* In essence, the Black Getter Robo Divider-695 The combination of a 7-barrel grenade launcher and a battleaxe, Deville uses it as both. Each grenade has the explosive power of six M32 Grenade Launcher grenades. These can be modified thanks to Deville's Eclipse powers for stealth, disruption, or shrapnel. Trivia Obviously, given the hiatus/(probable cancellation) of Nanoha FORCE, Deville's backstory and other traits are given expansion here compared to his home link. Category:Lyrical Nanoha BetrayerS Category:Alpha Series Category:Universe 616 Category:Universe 52 Category:Huckebein Family